


Possibilities

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Series: Flufftober 2020 [14]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Affection, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Banter, Breakfast in Bed, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, Literal Sleeping Together, Other, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: It's the first Monday of the rest of their lives
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952344
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Possibilities

It was Monday, the first Monday of the rest of their lives. Crowley had been too shaken to return to his flat, and so he stayed the night in the flat above the bookshop, as he had many times before. It had been hard to fall asleep at first, and he hadn't slept a wink the night before out of fear of Hell coming for retribution. He walked around St. Park all night, flinching at every sound and disturbance. After lunch at the Ritz, he was only to grateful to return to the bookshop with Aziraphale. But it was difficult walking in again, after the last time he had been there. It had been a long night.   
He finally managed to fall asleep when Aziraphale joined him in the old, soft, tartan covered bed. Aziraphale didn't sleep, but he stayed reading in bed, knowing that his presence was reassuring to his longtime friend and companion. He didn't get out of bed until morning, and only because he had to stop at the shops first. 

When the demon finally awoke, it was to the smell of a hot breakfast. 

"Good morning, dear," Aziraphale smiled, setting a tray of food on the bed.

"Or," he glanced at the clock, "should I say good afternoon?" 

"What's this?" Crowley asked, flicking out his tongue. 

He smelled chocolate, coffee, and a hint of cinnamon.

"I made breakfast in bed for you," Aziraphale replied happily. 

Crowley glanced at a plate heaped with pancakes. 

"You made them with chocolate chips!" he said excitedly. 

"Of course I did, I know it's your favourite," Aziraphale chuckled. 

Crowley cupped his coffee in his cold hands and inhaled the sweet smell of creamer and chocolate. 

"What's the occasion?" he asked. 

"Does there have to be one?"

"I mean, no, but-"

Aziraphale put his arm around him. 

"Crowley, we're retired now. We can do whatever we want. The possibilities are endless!" he told him. 

"Retired? More like unemployed," Crowley said snarkily. 

" _I_ happen to own a bookshop, my dear boy," Aziraphale smirked. 

"Yeah, but you don't sell anything," his friend shot back with a devilish grin. 

"You're incorrigible," Aziraphale sighed, but with a fond voice.

"It's my job," Crowley replied cheekily. 

"Not anymore, dear," the angel reminded him. 

"It's my hobby, then. Being a certified pain in the backside, angel." 

Aziraphale laughed heartily. 

"Is this how we're going to spend eternity, then?" he asked jokingly. 

"Possibly. If that's what you want."

"All I want is to spend the rest of eternity with you," Aziraphale said softly, putting his hand on Crowley's. 

"Ngh. You don't _really_ want that," Crowley muttered self-consciously. 

"I do, Crowley, I really do," Aziraphale whispered. 

"There's nothing I could possibly want more."


End file.
